Diferencias universales
by Ivilith
Summary: Los choques culturales que enfrenta Vegeta al empezar a vivir en la tierra y el mundo de los humanos desde su perspectiva.
1. Civilización tipo 0

**DIFERENCIAS UNIVERSALES**

_"Civilización Tipo 0"_

Los humanos eran criaturas extrañas, no, no solo extrañas, DEMENCIALES era la palabra correcta para describirlos;Y no sólo lo decía por aquellos con los que había tenido el infortunio de estar en contacto. Desde que llegó por primera vez al este pequeño planeta azul encontró a sus habitantes bastante peculiares, aunque no tenía el más mínimo interés en conocer más sobre ellos la situación actual lo había cambiado todo, se encontró a si mismo forzado a habitar en el planeta tierra por un tiempo, al menos hasta que revivieran a Kakarotto.

Si bien le sorprendió la invitación que le hizo la mujer terrestre, ofreciéndole un sito donde vivir, comida y otras facilidades, tenía que admitir que no había meditado bien sus opciones al momento de aceptar, pero no podía culparse, si hubiese tenido una idea de la clase de cosas con las que se iba a topar jamás se habría subido a la nave que lo llevó a la casa de esa chica.

La principal razón que le causaba una confusión inmensa respecto a los humanos era la paradoja de su civilización, parecían ser seres racionales, con ciencias y cultura definidas, pero todo lo que rodeaba a su vida cotidiana eran aspectos TAN primitivos que le hacían desconcertase por completo.  
Seguido se preguntaba sobre las líneas de pensamiento que habría tenido que seguir esta raza para llegar a la conclusión de que la forma en la que hacían las cosas era la más correcta y la más sencilla...

Que no lo era.

Nunca.

Los Namek parecían no tener problema adaptándose a los aparatos, ropajes, juegos, instrumentos y tecnología que sus anfitriones les ofrecían, incluso los veía encantados con ellos. Era obvio que esa civilización subdesarrollada se maravillaba con una maquina programada para llevarles bebidas, o con un transmisor de señales de vídeo, él vio su planeta y parecía que ¡apenas dominaban la agricultura!

Pero él era un hombre culto.

¡Él estaba acostumbrado a la tecnología avanzada, ciencia cuántica, ecosistemas artificiales auto-sustentables, viajes interestelares, civilizaciones del tipo 3 y 4!

Si contaba todo lo que había visto, la raza humana sería un 0, a lo mucho un 0.1

Cada artefacto, herramienta, y aspecto de la civilización humana con la que había tenido contacto le hacía sentirse como un cavernícola, un demente o simplemente como alguien con muy poco sentido común.

¿Y lo peor de todo?

Que el lugar a donde fue a parar era el emporio tecnológico más grande de toda esa civilización...


	2. Agua

**DIFERENCIAS UNIVERSALES**

"Agua"

* * *

Se encontraba parado en ese pequeño cuarto de azulejo blanco. Al entrar se miró en el espejo, se lavó el rostro, se secó con la tela absorbente y volteó a su izquierda.

Ahí estaba...

Un asiento blanco con un hueco por el centro que conducía a un pequeño charco de agua clara, en la parte del respaldo una pequeña palanca que iniciaba la secuencia de una potente descarga de líquido para eliminar cualquier objeto en el interior de esa agua tranportándola a un recinto donde se acumulaban todos los desechos.

Era asqueroso.

Y cada mañana desde llegó a vivir ahí tenía esa misma sensación de vergüenza al verse forzado a hacer uso de él.

Dio fin al trámite rápidamente y se metió a la ducha.

Si bien la manera humana de higienizar el cuerpo no era totalmente antiséptica, y era mucho menos eficiente en cuanto al tiempo que tomaba, tenía ue admitir que no era nada desagradable debido a la temperatura regulable.

Relajándose bajo el chorro del agua caliente, empezó a recordar escenas sucedidas hacía no mucho tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o

—"Vas a dormir en la planta alta, la segunda puerta será tu habitación" — Le decía la chica de cabello azul caminando frente a él

Abrió la puerta revelando un cuarto equipado con una gran cama y estantes de almacenamiento de distintos tamaños.

Fijó su vista en un aparato negro colocado sobre uno de los estantes del lugar mientras la joven se dispuso a remover la tela que cubría la toma de luz natural.

El aparato que observaba parecía un bloque rectangular, colocado sobre una base ligera... Sería una especie de... de...

—"¿Qué es este artefacto?" — Preguntó finalmente dándose por vencido

—"Eh? Oh! Es un televisor" —

La mujer procedió a tomar un mando y encender el aparato que reveló en su pantalla la imagen de un par de humanos viendo hacia el frente sobre un fondo blanco.

Con que era un Intercomunicador muy rudimentario...

—"¿Que tal amigos? ¡¿Quieren saber el secreto para quemar grasa rápidamente?!" — Dijo uno de ellos con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro

— "¿Qué? ¡No, Largo de aquí!" — Le gritó a esos entrometidos ¿Quién rayos eran esas personas?

—"¡Si!" — Se escucharon voces de procedencia desconocida, seguido por imagenes de humanos montados sobre extrañas maquinarias tubulares haciendo movimientos rítmicos.

Miró desconcertado al artefacto, mientras que la mujer que estaba detrás de él soltó una pequeña risa provocando que él voltease a verla molesto

—"Heh, no pueden escucharte" — le dijo mientras extendía el mando del artefacto y presionando un botón el artefacto volvió a apagarse.

—"¡Pues diles que no quiero ser molestado!" — Gruñó.

—"Hahaha, claro! se los diré en cuanto los vea"— dijo la chica mietras se daba la vuelta divertida.

Soltó un suspiro exhasperado. Si esos humanos volvían a aparecer en la pantalla los aniquilaría sin miramientos.

—"Vegeta, ven acá" — Le habló parada sobre el marco de una puerta en el interior de la habitación, decidió acercarsele un poco

—"Este es el cuarto de baño, es privado así que nadie lo usará más que tu" —

El que fuera de su uso exclusivo sonaba bien ¿qué era ese sitio?

Se asomó al interior, era un cuarto forrado con laminas blancas y olor a químicos tenía un gran espejo, algunos otros artefactos pegados a las paredes y un cubículo cerrado con puertas transparentes, lo único que le pareció remotamente familiar fue la toma de agua en el centro.

—"¿Es un cuarto desinfectante?" — Más valía salir de dudas desde el principio

—"Eh... sí, más bien es de aseo personal" — le respondió mientras él entraba e inspeccionaba el lugar.

—"Esta de acá es la ducha, pero también tiene instalada una tina por si te apetece un baño de...¡NO TOQUES ESO!" —

Se detuvo y se puso alerta listo para atacar justo en el momento que la humana chilló.

—"¡¿QUE TE PASA?! ¡NO METAS LA MANO AHÍ!"— Gritaba como una loca mientras se colocaba entre él y la pequeña fuente de la cual había intentado sacar un poco de agua hacía un instante

—"¡¿Y Porqué no?!" — Le preguntó subiendo también el tono de voz ¿quién se creía esa estúpida para atreverse a darle una orden?

—"¡Porque está sucio!" —

Le sostuvo la mirada angostando los ojos, y luego echó un vistazo a la fuente.

Tonterías. El agua estaba perfectamente cristalina.

—"Mira, si... si quieres agua tómala de aquí" — dijo la chica tratando de tranquilizarse, abriendo la llave de la toma del centro.

—"¿Qué hay de malo con la fuente?"— dijo con tono de sospecha, algo tramaba esa humana.

—"¡No es una fuente, es un inodoro!"—

—"¿Huh?" — Ese nombre no tenía sentido, esa cosa definitivamente olía a algún químico...

—"Es para hacer..." — la chica apretaba la voz, como si le diera vergüenza

—"¿...hacer que cosa?" — le dijo levantando una ceja después de unos segundos en los que ella ya no dijo nada

—"¡UGH! ¡PUES HACER, IDIOTA! ¡HACER LO QUE HACES DESPUÉS DE COMER!" — Gritó desesperada dando un pisotón en el piso

—"¿A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIO...¿qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!" — En unos segundos su actitud cambió de agresiva a confundida al darse cuenta de a lo que se refería la humana, a una de asco y disgusto.

¡¿Porqué hacer algo así sobre agua limpia?! ¿Que no saben que en las comunidades ínter galácticas el agua es un recurso valioso que no se puede desperdiciar? Incluso es bastante penado el contaminar una fuente pura, ya que el proceso para desinfectarla es costoso y hablando de eso...

—"¿Y Porqué está en el cuarto de desinfección?" — Eso sí que no tenía ningún sentido

—"Ugh... sólo...sólo haz ahí cuando tengas que hacer ¿está bien?" — Dijo ella cubriéndose el rostro con una mano y saliendo del baño y después de la habitación sin esperar a su respuesta.

Tratando de encontrarle un sentido a lo que acababa de descubrir, pero fallando miserablemente, volteó a ver el aparato y haciendo una cómica mueca de disgusto salió del cuarto de baño.

o-o-o-o-o

Sin duda "ese" era el uso más inútil y desagradable para el agua que había encontrado en todos sus viajes, pensaba mientras salía de tomar su ducha, En el espacio cualquier desecho orgánico se cristalizaba a través de un proceso químico y se degradaba su estructura molecular, permitiendo que los compuestos minerales pudieran volver a ser reabsorbidos de otras maneras el utilizar agua en el proceso sería un desperdicio del recurso.

Sin embargo hasta cierto punto no le sorprendía que los humanos fueran tan insensatos con el agua, ya que sobraba en ese planeta para una población tan pequeña, y parecía que la usaban para todo y en todos sus estados.

Para Beber, regar sus plantas, lavar, controlar temperaturas, cocinar, y por el gran estanque que había visto en el jardín la llegaban a usar sólo para poder nadar en ella e incluso una vez vio a la chica jugar con unos niños namek lanzándose proyectiles de goma rellenos con el líquido.

Lo cual era estúpido.

Y sin sentido.

Bajó a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso con agua y salió a entrenar en la nave.


End file.
